A House Divided
by mary.stucki12
Summary: Twins one Jedi, one Witch must learn how to act as sisters to protect Hogwarts from the Voldemort/Sith Alliance. OCs included. Reviews of all kinds welcome. I will try and post two chapters at a time. Will help keep the story straight.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGUE

Chloe:

"BESS!" I yelled up to my sister in the loft. She was home to celebrate Christmas with us.

"WHAT DID I DO NOW?" She yelled back.

"Nothing, for once. It's a spider!"

"Not again. Get Gretchen to take care of it!"

"No, YOU take care of it."

I heard Bess moan loudly, then stomp down the stairs.

Bess shifted her eyes to where I was pointing in panic.

"Chloe, you're kidding, right? That thing is the size of one of your knuts. You know…tiny?"

"I. DO. NOT CARE. KILL IT. NOW!"

"Fine, but not without some fun."

Before I could comprehend the word "fun", the spider was dangling millimeters from my nose on an invisible thread.

I screamed and I slowly backed into the wall. Realizing I was trapped in a small room with a spider, I crouched and covered my ears then screamed repeatedly, until I saw my mother, pulling Bess by the ear, breaking her concentration, where the arachnid fell to the floor. Mother made her place the beast out in the snow.

"Will you two shut up?! You are so annoying sometimes. Anyway, wouldn't have minded another spider to add to my pet box."

I looked at the hermit crab cage Gretchen was holding, and saw at least 100 dead, curled, shriveled up spiders inside.

"So, your pet got out?" I gulped. No, but I was going to catch him. Spiders in my protection don't live for long."

Mother looked at Gretchen for a minute, then proceeded to scold Bess for her behavior, and was a lot harsher than if had been me or Gretchen.

Bess just stood there, and a glaze went over her eyes. She wasn't listening to Mother anymore.

Father was standing across the room with the same look.

"_Are they mentally communicating?" _I thought confused.

Oh, well. I doubted she would forget the scolding anyway.

Bess:

"_Why would you torture your sister like that?" _Father asked me mentally.

"_Because it was funny."_

"_You know she hates spiders."_

"_Yeah. That's what made it so funny."_

"_Apologize to Chloe and your mother."_

"_Yes, Master."_

"I'm sorry, Mother. I'm sorry, Chloe."

"You had better be missy. Now go to your room, and don't come out until you go back to Crescent."

"You mean Coruscant, dear," Father corrected.

"Yeah, whatever."

As I climbed the stairs, I head mother say "Aquimenti." I briefly wondered who was thirsty.

It totally wasn't fair. Chloe was her pet. I was furious. But I knew I had to calm down before Dad felt my anger.

Chloe and I were both 13, but were completely different people. She was scared of that poor Daddy Long Legs. The creatures I feared, she had never seen, let alone heard of.

But what did it matter? A few days later, I would head back to Hogwarts with Father to use the portal on the seventh floor to get back to the Jedi Temple. Coming to this world was easier with Chloe's help, but going back proved a challenge each time. It was a very grueling, sneaky business.

I sighed. I couldn't wait to get away from Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's point of view

If I would have had a choice, I wouldn't have been born to a Jedi and a witch. I have a twin sister, Elizabeth; we call Bess, a younger sister, Gretchen, and a baby sister, Kendra. We lived a complicated life back then. The Wizarding world denied the existence of Jedi, and apparently the Jedi denied the existence of wizards. We both knew the truth.

Bess' point of view

I didn't like the life I lived. Jedi weren't supposed to marry and reproduce and have those lives. I had to deny the fact that my father was my father in front of the council. My sister Chloe is a witch, as is Gretchen, as was my mother. Kendra shows signs of Force sensitivity. As Chloe helped Gretchen, I was able to help Kendra. Since our societies denied the existence of each other, we had to play along, like the earthlings sometimes just put down what the teacher says to ace the test, even if they don't think it to be true.

Chloe's point of view

I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. So did Gretchen. Bess and I were 14 at the main start of this tale. I'm the older twin by a whole 10 minutes. Gretchen was 13. We were behind the famous Harry Potter by one year. I thought he was the greatest thing since they put Toadstool in a jar, just don't tell Ernie, because I feel he would still be jealous. He's was attractive. And he was smart. He seemed to be practically invincible. Gretchen thought of his friend Ron in the same way. Since Bess and I are fraternal twins, I am the one with dark brown hair, blue eyes, and am skinnier. I had always been mom's favorite. She loved Bess, but is turned off by the fact that she's a Jedi, so why she married one…I suppose I'll never know. Gretchen is her next favorite. She loved Kendra at birth, but would have had the same feelings about her when Father and Bess told her about Kendra.

Bess' point of view

I am a Jedi, like my father before me. Kendra joined us when I took her in after the demise of our parents. I am younger by 10 minutes to Chloe. My idol was Anakin Skywalker. I thought he was the best things since they invented a lightsaber. He was rugged and handsome, but I think he had a lover. No, I knew he was married. I just didn't have the heart to rat him out with that Senator Amidala. He was smart, he was powerful…he was incredibly loyal. He saved me on a few occasions. I'm the plump twin. I'm stronger than I look, I have blonde hair and blue eyes. I have always been Father's girl. I was forced call him Master Ondra to his face in the temple. He was not my master. Obi-Wan Kenobi was, after the murder of Master Xiian Amersu at the hands of Aura Sing.

Chloe's point of view

I was in the Hufflepuff house. Gretchen was in Ravenclaw…heaven knows why. She was…well… extremely stupid. She had her moments, and when she studied, she did well. But those moments are few here in the beginning, and all she was good for was retaining seemingly useless information, and saying things that make her sound blonder than she was. (As she matured, she grew smarter and became more of the brainiac we know and love). She had a horrible time adjusting to Hogwarts, so the headmaster, Dumbledore, gave her permission to let her to sleep with me, in Hufflepuff house, in our dorms. Kendra looks a lot like me, but is Jedi material. Gretchen looks a lot like Bess. Her blonde hair and skin. Her eyes are a different color…a hazel color. Kendra has blue eyes. While Bess was under a master for training, I had teachers, and classes like a school…I guess when she was a young Jedi, she did, too. At Hogwarts, we have heads of houses. Mine was Professor Sprout. She coincidentally taught herbology at the school. Gretchen's was Professor Flitwick. He taught charms and ran the music program. But, Gretchen answered to Sprout like us…I wondered about that girl.

Bess' point of view

I was in the Bear Clan. It was like their houses. Gretchen had the history of being ditzy. I prayed Kendra didn't have that and make a fool of herself in front of the council. I will not say that we children had a fondness for each other. There was obviously a coldness with us being of different cultures. I got to go home twice a year. Once in the middle, and once at the end. I went to their "Christmas." I also go to their well the American's "Fourth of July". They don't celebrate…it's like their…well, America beat that country in a war a long time ago, I guess…obviously, they're still sore about it.

Chloe's point of view

I will not sit here and say that I don't think America should be a free country. What I'm saying is that they shouldn't rub it in our faces every year.

Bess' point of view

See, even Chloe's sore about it.

Chloe's point of view

No, I'm not. Anyway, we were living completely separate lives until lord Voldemort decided to try and kill us all…all that didn't fear him and his power anyway. But that was only half the problem. The bad guys from Bess' worlds called sith teamed up with Voldemort to take over all of us; thus, forcing the Wizarding World to team up with the Jedi, scattered across the universe to defeat this team of evil.

Bess' point of view

I loved my sisters. But this was going to be a difficult assignment. We had never bonded. And this was going to be a rough assignment on all of us. Master Yoda and this Dumbledore argued about the truce for weeks. What made it even more difficult, is that there was a teacher who was practically a demon, named Deloris Umbridge. She is took over the school, slowly but surely. All the students knew it. But even she must know how dark and dangerous it is.

Chloe's point of view

Unfortunately, Professor Umbridge denied that Voldemort retuned, and continued to deny that the Jedi that that had even begun roaming the halls and sith existed. But all students knew the full truth of that. They had seen the lightsabers, and knew that the Jedi were here to help. Bess was to stay with us, in our dorm, but was to rotate which houses and ages she attends classes with.

Bess' point of view

I started with my first class, protecting the Gryffindor house, fifth years to Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Herbology. I was supposed to serve with my Master following them around that day.

Chloe's point of view

She started with Harry Potter's class? Well to rub it in her face, I started with her Anakin Skywalker.

Bess' Point of view

That was out of line sister…

Chloe's point of view

Oh, shut up.

(Okay…let us proceed)


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe:

So, at the back of my History class, stood Anakin Skywalker. I didn't care if that man had a lover like Bess said. He was everything Bess said and more.

He was hot, okay?

But, we are not here to discuss Anakin Skywalker. Professor Binns is and was incredibly boring multiplied by infinity. He's a ghost. (I had to go to a muggle school until I turned 11. I liked history there. But here, it might as well have been a torture chamber).

But, with Anakin in the back, I felt like I was sitting pretty. Binns kept droning on and on about something about our founding. I usually pay close attention no matter where I am…but with hot-stuff standing in the back of the class room…my goodness, it was a great class…with absolutely zero educational value.

I did miss math…it was a class I actually understood. I liked the other things, too. But, mom made Gretchen and me go to a muggle school from six to 10. That was the house rule. After that, you got your letter for Hogwarts, and we could learn magic like mommy. Bess didn't have to go to Muggle School. She learned to read and write and things like that. And she still learns them. But the kind of history she learned was not like mine. More wars. More blood spilt for a silly Republic (God Save the Queen).

And she always has talked about the Force. But I had no clue what she was talking about. Magic is different. You can feel it, see the wonders, and take credit for the cleverness. But with her, she seems to be almost afraid to accept any praise.

Anakin seemed to be cocky, proud. How could people in the same profession be so opposite?

But I need to back even further.

The student you need a history on, is Harry Potter.

Harry was barely a year old when his parents were murdered with one of the foulest curses upon the tongue of a wizard: Avada Kedavra. But for some reason, unbeknownst to us for the longest time, was why Harry survived, and why the curse hit Voldemort, injuring him into severe weakness for 13 years.

Harry's first year, he was sorted into Gryffindor house. He was found to have a knack for Quidditch, and, and joined the Gryffindor team as seeker, the youngest seeker in a century. He was nearly killed during his first match, thought to be by Severus Snape, the potions master; however, it turned out that he was protecting Harry, and the true culprit was Quirinus Quirrell, the teacher of Defense against the Dark Arts. He was after something called the Philosopher's Stone, which could produce eternal life…actually, it just ridiculously elongated one's life after partaking the Elixir of Life it produced routinely. Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione, went to solving the mystery. Harry acquired the stone, because he needed it for the right reasons, ultimately defeating the professor. It was discovered that Quirrell had been drinking unicorn blood, a crime against nature itself, and had been hiding the face of Lord Voldemort beneath the turban he wore religiously.

Thus, a pattern was born.

In Harry's second year (my first year) something called the Chamber of Secrets was opened. The DatDA teacher was a buffoon named Gilderoy Lockhart. He was skill-less and an utter embarrassment to himself, and was also incredibly obsessed with his appearance. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and a sickeningly sweet, saccharine smile. Who else was trying to solve the mystery, but the Trouble Triplets? Obviously using illegal means (polyjuice potion, invisibility cloaks, etc.), they narrowed the prospects of who their "heir of Slytherin" was. The Heir was tormenting the muggle-born students; however, the Trouble Triplets were soon down to the Terror Twins, as the female lead took ill with a petrification, caused by seeing the reflection of the "monster" hidden within the Chamber. Again, Harry's life was put in danger by a memory, a piece of Voldemort no less (see the pattern here?), and his "pet", a giant snake called a Basilisk. He nearly died there trying to save Ron's sister, Ginny, from death. Obviously, he succeeded. Thus, he survived Voldemort's touch a third time.

In Harry's third year (Gretchen's first) his life was threatened by an escaped convict, Sirius Black, who supposedly turned Harry's parents over to the Dark One. Sirius Black was an animagus, which by turning into a dog, escaped the Wizard prison called Azkaban. Obviously, it wasn't he, but another trusted confidante of Harry's parents, Peter Pettigrew, or Wormtail, or to Harry, Ron, and Hermione, Scabbers, Ron's rat. Animagus? Yep. Ron's pet. That year, we also had one of my favorite teachers, Professor Remus Lupin. He was kind, caring, considerate, and he did his best to show no discrimination to the individual, let alone the house. Once, I was trampled by the loathsome Malfoy child, and Professor Lupin helped me up, took me to his office, bandaged my wounds, and told me a funny story to get me to laugh. I will never forget his kindness. He was a favorite to many, reviving others of their misery, brought on by the Dementors, guards from Azkaban, seeking Black. And wouldn't you guess, that Lupin turned out to be a werewolf? No?

Then, in his fourth year, Harry (not by his own accord) was entered into a very dangerous tournament, called the Triwizard Tournament; however, Hogwarts, the host school, ended up with two champions, Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic's champion was Fleur Delacour, and the Durmstrang Institute's champion was Viktor Krum, who played professional Quidditch for Bulgaria. And once again, we were given a new DatDA teacher, Alastor Moody, or Mad-Eye Moody. The champions were forced to fight Dragons, swim in the Black Lake to rescue their friends, then fight off troubles in a maze. The real trouble began with the maze. Harry and Cedric decided to tie for the win, but the Triwizard Cup turned out to be a portkey, so they were transported from the arena. Mad-Eye, who was not Mad-Eye at all, but a crazed supporter of Lord Voldemort, had rigged the cup. So, Harry saw Voldemort return, even supplying his own blood by force and slaying Cedric in the process. Voldemort rose back to full power, and even more feared by the wise and even more revered by the fools as the last time.

Which leads to the beginning of our tale, and the reason why the Wizarding world had to kiss-up to the world of Jedi to make sure we stayed protected.

Gretchen and I rode the Hogwarts Express to school every year, as was tradition. Father made Bess ride with us, since Jedi were no longer secret, and he arranged it with Dumbledore. She acted like a child, wanting to look at everything, touch everything…what made it worse, was that she encouraged Gretchen to join in with her antics…it was difficult enough to keep Gretchen calm and in line at the best of times. Bess just made it worse. She was fourteen, acting like she was four. Harry, Hermione, and Ron passed by our compartment, and therefore saw Bess pressed up against the window, in her Jedi robes, pointing out the window in sheer delight of the ride. IT WAS A TRAIN! She had ridden in things much more impressive at this stage of the game the FLEW! But she was fascinated by the train. She calmed down until the snacks arrived. Mom had given us each enough money for two snacks apiece. Bess was so excited to see something that didn't associate with what she referred to as lousy temple food that she squealed, which caused the most despised kid in the school, Draco Malfoy, sneer and laugh at us, and her, her lightsaber clinking at her belt. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand of course, Gretchen followed suit before I could stop her. But Bess got hers when her Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi popped out of seemingly nowhere, and lectured her in front of everyone in the corridor about behaving like an Apprentice, not a youngling or initiate.

When we arrived at Hogwarts and were all gathered in the Great Hall for our first-night-back feast and when the sorting of the new students into their houses was completed, Professor Dumbledore arose from his chair and began a speech to talk about how the Jedi were a necessary precaution and other rules, but was rudely interrupted by a large, pink toad, who turned out to be the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Delores Umbridge. She went on a tirade on how the Jedi are unnecessary, Voldemort was not back, and that things at Hogwarts must change and be purged of undesirables. Dumbledore acted as if she never interrupted, and continued his speech after Umbridge sat back down.

I could tell from the arguments in the common rom that Hufflepuff House was divided. Some believed Harry and stood by his side, just like Dumbledore and I. Some insisted that what happened to Cedric was a tragic accident and nothing more. I had liked Cedric. He had been a kind person, but I had been too young to catch his eye, unlike Cho Chang had. I couldn't stand her…especially because Harry had eyes for her, too.

But I digress.

So, in History…okay, I learned absolutely nothing at all.


	4. Chapter 4

Bess:

I had no given clue what my sister saw in the Potter kid. But, I followed the Fifth Year Gryffindors to their first Defense against the Dark Arts class, taught by a woman who looked like a small Hutt, the one called Umbridge.

She began with handing out her syllabus and explaining that wands should be kept in their back packs behind their seats, and to not remove them.

She and Harry got off on the wrong foot immediately. I could tell Harry was telling the truth, but she was insisting that he was scaring everyone with lies, because that thing kept calling what happened with a kid called Cedric Diggory a tragic accident. Harry let off a feeling of deep frustration. Obi-Wan had to have sensed the same, but since he was doing nothing, I had to follow suit to avoid another lecture about behavior.

But things got worse.

They weren't allowed to practice with their wands. She kept repeating that point. That's like ordering a Jedi into battle, but taking away their lightsaber away first. They were working with theoretical magic, as if that were going to help in a real fight. But, wands had been deemed unnecessary and dangerous to students, so they wouldn't be needed in her class. I could tell she had bigger plans, and she eventually snapped, giving Harry a detention. I could tell she had something cruel and unusual planned.

I tried to corner him to warn him, but I couldn't. Obi-Wan warned me mentally to not interfere…so I did nothing. Anakin took me for a fool. I could see it written across his face when I went with him to guard the Potions students. He would have heard from Obi-Wan for this change to happen.

"_You should have disobeyed him,"_ Anakin thought.

_I thought obeying him would be best. I created a scene just last evening on the train. I can't do anything to suit him. I didn't question the Council on their decision after the death of Master Amersu. But, perhaps it was not the best choice…"_

"_The Council doesn't mess up things like that," _Anakin assured.

"_Master Kenobi is a walking rule book. You were his last apprentice. You know that. He was always getting after you for being rash. I get silly once, and it is a lecture on the train. I could see Chloe was embarrassed of her younger twin and youngest sister…you aren't foolish. You know that those girls are my sisters. And, I'm sure you figured out that Master Ondra is our father. So, while you were running around denying the existence of Wizards and they were running around denying the existence of Jedi, my family knew the truth. Our mother is a witch. Our father is a Jedi. And I know you won't rat him out because I know the truth about you and Senator Amidala."_

"_Yes. It figures you would figure us out. But, I also know you wouldn't' tell, because…I know you don't agree with that policy. I know your parents are married. The council doesn't. I also know that Master Amersu encouraged you to be sarcastic and witty. You would do well to be yourself, and not try to be so perfect all the time. The truth will come out anyway."_

"_But to stay on Master Kenobi's good side is my goal. I know he sticks to rules and regulations like glue, but I can't always follow them. Sometimes bending them slightly is just what you need to do, but he talks down to me. He thinks you were the model padawan or something, but he forgets: he had a blank slate with you. I was already being formed and molded into a knight by another. I feel as though everything I do gets on his last nerve, and there is nothing I can do to change any of it."_

"Mr. Longbottom, must you be such an insufferable oaf?" the greasy instructor called Snape sneered with a sickening droll at a young man, who obviously had made a deep mistake in his potion brewing. Everyone else had a soft blue color, while Mr. Longbottom's was a deep wine red. He panicked and started shaking and looked as he were going to cry. I had to do something.

"Sir?"

"What could you possibly want from a potion's master?"

"May I please talk to said Mr. Longbottom for a moment?"

His nose wrinkled, as if I were going to do something nice and he didn't like the sound of such.

"Very well."

I led the fellow student into the hall.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Neville Longbottom."

"That man is a nightmare, isn't he?"

"He's not as scary as that Umbridge woman, but I am terrified of Professor Snape. I know I will get a horrible OWL score in potions, so I won't ever have to come back to his class. I much prefer Herbology and Botany."

"I could tell you needed out of there, hon. I know how you feel…that is how Master Kenobi made makes me feel sometimes, and he's my permanent teacher, twenty-four hours a day, ten days a week."

"There's only seven days in a week."

"That's what I meant dear."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"Where is your happy place?"

"In the greenhouses, with the plants."

"When he lays into you, imagine you are in the greenhouses with the plants. His voice, just imagine it is a gentle breeze. He stresses you out. I can tell. He's definitely not an incredibly delightful individual."

"What is it supposed to help me do?"

"Help you cope with his nonsense. You are a nice kid, and he's a…he lets off a confusing aura."

"I hate him."

"Don't hate. Hate just makes things worse in the world. Fear leads to anger and anger leads to hate-."

"And Hate leads to suffering," Master Yoda croaked behind me.

I turned on my heel to face the aged master, "Master Yoda, what a pleasure," I bowed.

"Take helping Mr. Longbottom from here, I will. Get back inside with Skywalker, you must."

What could I do? I bowed to Master Yoda, and went back inside the dark, damp dungeon classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe:

At the end of the day, I finally flopped into a nice chair in the Hufflepuff common room; Gretchen, who was on my heels, sat at my feet.

"You know that when I leave, you'll have to sleep with the other Ravenclaws, right?"

"I know. But I feel more comfortable with you."

I didn't say anything back.

"Is Bess going to be holed up with us?"

"I don't know. I assume they are going to split the Jedi up in random order. You know, last night, they all slept in the Great Hall. I doubt she'll be with us.

"Oh, but I will be."

"Bess!" Gretchen rushed to give her a hug. Bess returned the hug.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yep! I'm in here, sleeping with the other girls our age and Gretchen every night. Obi-Wan is seeping with the Seventh year boys."

"YAY!" Gretchen squealed.

"I'd love to sit here and chat, but I have an essay on the Founders and their inner struggles for History of Magic, and a planet alignment chart to start for Divination."

"I have a short essay to write about…whatever it was we talked about. I forget," Gretchen said.

I rolled my eyes.

"Then perhaps I can find a quiet place to meditate."

"I know who can show you one. Hey, Ernie!" I shouted.

"Yeah, Chloe?" Ernie responded cheerfully.

"Can you show Bess the secret room? I gotta go write a list of tragedy and accidents and possibly even a scenario of my death for you-know-who."

"Sure, no problem. Bess, follow me."

"Thank you for your help," Bess bowed in that silly way of…respect I guess.

"I hope you like it here and that we aren't too much trouble for you Jedi…" I heard his voice fading gently on the stairway.

I decided to start with the essay on why the witch trials were a foolish endeavor.

"_This essay is going to be a lot harder than I had anticipated…stupid Skywalker…distracted me from learning anything today," _I thought bitterly.

I decided to set that aside and to do research in the Library the next afternoon during my free period. I got started on my chart.

I knew Trelawney enjoyed predicting tragedies happening to her pupils, and that she claimed that not all students possessed the "sight" and the "inner-eye" junk. So, I decided to create a mix of good and bad incidents relating to completely random planets for completely random reasons, such as: On Monday, I shall suffer a hard head cold due to the alignments of Venus and Pluto. Made absolutely no sense, but I knew that she would eat it up.

At roughly nine o'clock, I rounded up Gretchen, found Bess, and led her to the dormitory. She walked in to her bed, and placed a hand on the incredibly soft mattress.

"My bed at the temple is like sleeping on a rock. This is firm, but more like sleeping on a cloud…"

"Bess, you are so easily amused."

"But we love her," Gretchen cooed.

I rolled my eyes again.

"Off to bed with you, Gretchen. Remember, you start in a different class tomorrow morning that you did this morning. And the classes are block. Oh, and it said on your schedule you have double potions with the Slytherins."

"What is so bad about the Slytherins?" Bess asked, obviously ignorant of how things went with houses and their reputations.

"They Slytherins are purists and eugenicists that think they are better than everyone else, holding "pure blood" to be the most precious. Also, most of the people who supported Voldemort were from Slytherin. They treasure the thought of power, and will likely pursue it at any cost to anyone else."

"Pure blood?" she asked still confused.

"Yeah. Full blooded wizards. Like both parents were magic and their parents were magic etc. They tolerate half-bloods, or half wizards. They think families like the Weasley's, who think muggles are alright, are traitors of the idea of pure blood."

"So we are half-bloods?"

"Yes."

"Why aren't you guys in Slytherin? Not that you are bad or power hungry, but you said half-bloods are tolerated here."

"The Sorting Hat, you know, the torn up, ragged hat that sang last night? It sees what is in the child's head, and heart. By those qualities, you are sorted into where ever the hat thinks you will prosper most. However, since Gretchen came, I have wondered about its decision making skills…"

Gretchen was laying on her bed in pajamas, waving a pen. She turned to us and said, "Look, Chloe! I'm a wizard."

It took all of my will power not to choke her.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, the process starts over. Bess, where do you start?"

"Um…I start by going with your crew to Care of Magical Creatures with the Ravenclaws."

"You'll like that. Our teacher is a giant Teddy Bear."

She seemed to gulp at the thought.

She must have taken me literally.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At breakfast, the Jedi were split up to sit at the ends of each table, and a short elf looking Jedi that Bess called Master Yods with utmost respect, was sitting at the staff table with Dumbledore. Obi-Wan left the table end, and muttered something to Anakin, sitting at the end of Gryffindor's table, who nodded gently, and switched places with Obi-Wan at our table.

Bess looked guiltily down at her plate. She seemed to be thinking hard about something. I looked at the opposite end of the table, and Anakin was doing the same…like it was some creepy act of telepathy, like Bess with Father. Obi-Wan was talking across the table to some of the older Gryffindor boys.

He seemed disappointed in his Apprentice, and for the first time, I felt sorry for Bess.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I grabbed my books and met my classmates in the Entrance Hall to the castle. Walking down to the Edge of the Forbidden Forrest was a nice walk. But instead of Hagrid, a woman who we had seen once before was waiting for us.

"I'm Professor Grubbly-Plank. I'm filling in for Professor Hagrid, who is not feeling well, and may be out for some time. So, for today's lesson, you fourth years will be examining a creature today, called a Blast-Ended Skrewt. These are dead ones in different stages of life. Then, there is a live adult. Just one, though. Otherwise they just kill each other for sport. Ladies first."

I resolved to explain to Bess that Hagrid was the person I meant was the Teddy Bear over lunch.

Following that…um…intriguing lesson on skrewts, I split off from the regular kids to attend an Arithmancy class (one that dealt with numbers, my strong suit…much better to predict the future with numbers than planets, which happened to be guarded by a single guard. He was obviously one of the clones that was whispered about at home. He was in strange armor, and stood at rapt attention, holding a rifle across his chest. He introduced himself as Fives when the Professor asked him to.

She was mumbling on and on and on about the number five in honor of Fives, and I was thinking about the way Obi-Wan was treating Bess. She was trying her hardest to make up for her silliness on the train, and was having telepathic conversations in her head with people…what could they mean?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I ran to a lunch of BLTs and salad, then rushed up to the library to do research for History of Magic. I found a book on Founder's legends. I opened to the middle, because Merlin knows that starting in the beginning is boring. The first legend was about a separate people who knew the founders and cared for them. But their council had a huge blow-out disagreement with the Four, and they vowed to never seek help from the strange beings again.

"_Sounds like Jedi to me…let's get cracking on this now, and maybe if I work in the Library every free time for the next two days, I can get it in on time…"_


	6. Chapter 6

Bess:

I was heavily interested in the way that Chloe handled those…things. But alas, I was switched again at breakfast from Obi-Wan to Anakin, and therefore he was yelling at me again to stand up to Obi-Wan…to show him what I had.

"_You should let the truth out now. So he knows you are enough like me to stand your ground."_

"_But if I say anything, he's going to think I have no respect for him or his work. You and he are always on the news for doing wonderful things. Master Amersu's death was barely recognized. After being so under the radar, and then thrust into a position where your new master is always in the spotlight…it's hard, and I don't want to screw it up for him…or for you."_

"_Obi-Wan is frustrated. Next time…just tell him why you are acting weird. He really was pleased to see you acting your age on the train. He was just taken aback. I was happy to see you acting like that, too. But, you know him…he wanted to see how you would react to a scolding from him. I bed he didn't think you would act like a guilt-ridden puppy."_

"_Well, what did he expect? I was having fun. Fun isn't forbidden, but enjoyment seemingly is."_

"_I know."_

"And the blasting end of the Skrewt is a defense mechanism and displays dominance. The outer armor also helps protect it from its enemies."

"Who would want those?" a girl asked.

I giggled along with everyone else.

After that class was over, Anakin offered to speak to Obi-Wan about trading partners back. I agreed. I needed to talk to him.

It was going to take my break to even think of a speech.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Over a lunch of "BLTs" as Chloe called them, I apologized to Master Kenobi, and told him the truth about why I acted so timid the past day and a half.

He smiled, and assured me that I was fine, and that he should have known.

I guessed that meant we were friends again.

I saw Chloe fleeing up the stairs at top speed.

Gretchen tugged on my robes.

"Bess, she is worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Gretchen. Why is she in such a hurry?"

"Oh. She spent all of her History class turning around to stare at Anakin Skywalker. Of course, Binns was too involved in his lecture to notice half the girls were mooning over him. Erm…her words, not mine. I have my Ron to think about…" Gretchen blushed.

"All my sisters are head over heels for someone who is forbidden to have a love life. How did I get stuck with them?" I muttered.

"Who are you two going to guard next?"

"Oh, I don't know. Master Kenobi?"

"We are going to Divination with Gretchen's class."

"YAY!" Gretchen shouted and gave me a strangling hug.

I have her a hug back, and tried to untangle her from my neck.

"I'm scared. Chloe said Professor Trelawney is a quack. I don't want a teacher that looks like a duck!"

I said nothing, but awkwardly petted her on the head.

"You'll be fine. And Master Kenobi and I will be in there with you." I looked at my master, who was stifling a laugh.

"Bess and Kenobi. The dream team, back in action!" Gretchen cheered while skipping away.

I shook my head. Master Kenobi let out a deep laugh.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Professor Trelawney was a bug. I shouldn't say that. What I mean by that, is that she wore glasses that magnified her eyes a million times their normal size. And, she wore all these colorful shawls that looked like butterfly wings.

She went on an introductory speech about seeing the future using "The Sight" and having an "Inner-Eye". She went on to predict that Obi-Wan would lose an excellent friend and cause another pain. It was like some sort of attempt to show that no one could escape her powers or something.

To be blunt, she was a loon. Yet, half the girls were cleaving to every word that poured out of the bug's mouth.

"_And this is why I'm suddenly glad I don't have her for a teacher," _I thought to Obi-Wan.

"_I'm suddenly glad we get visions and do not believe in an Inner-Eye," _Obi-Wan thought back, a note of cheer in the voice, followed by a mental chuckle.

"_What?"_

"_My Inner-Eye itches."_

I fought hard not to show my brain's hysterical laughter on my face.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

At the end of the day, I walked to the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, hidden behind a stack of barrels by the Hogwarts kitchens. I tapped what I sensed to be the proper barrel, and proceeded tapping a specific rhythm. I was granted access.

Chloe was sitting in one of the chairs, fighting an after supper nap, and Gretchen was sitting happily at her feet, writing and essay on parchment paper, using a lap-desk for support.

I sought out the one Chloe called Ernie, to ask him some questions about the castle and about the Bug.

He happily divulged information about the teacher.

"Yeah. Rumor has it Dumbledore only hired her because of one trance during her interview. Merlin knows why or what it was about. But she is…odd, isn't she?"

"Yes. I was disturbed, needless to say."

"I have a question for you, then.

"Ask it, and you shall be given an answer, Ernie,"

"Okay…um…is Chloe…available?"

"What?"

"I mean to like…date…or to pursue a relationship?"

"Oh. I guess she is. I don't really know why she wouldn't be. She's very pretty isn't she?"

"Well, yes. And she's nice. I like her. Would I be in the wrong to ask her to…go out with me…you know over a butterbeer in Hogsmeade or something?"

"Don't go asking me. I'm forbidden to have such attachments. I wouldn't know what it is like to even want to go on a date. Ask her yourself!"

I stormed up to my bed. I wouldn't be a laughing stock in front of this kid, who wouldn't understand the meaning of the duty I carried.

I immediately felt guilty for snapping at the boy. I resolved to apologize that instant. I vaulted out of bed to seek Ernie, but when I found him, he was approaching where Chloe was working.

"I would like to ask you a personal question about our first Hogsmeade visit…Chloe, would you accompany me on a d-date?"

I smiled, veered around, and retreated back to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe

Ernie Macmillian, asked me out on a date, and what do I say?

"Umm…I'll go with you to Hogsmeade, but just as friends…at least for now…" I mumbled with my head down. I didn't want him to see my crimson cheeks.

"Okay. As friends," he moaned, slightly disappointed.

It's not that I didn't like Ernie, but I didn't know how to…go on a date. Especially with one of our House Prefects. And, it's not like I could ask my sister for advice because A) I was/am the oldest, and B) She could have never had a relationship, since she had told us a million times that attachment was forbidden.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Skipping ahead to October, to the first Hogsmeade trip of the year to be exact, I stalled as long as I dared upstairs. I was the last girl to leave the dorm. Ernie was waiting on me in the deserted common room.

Since we had to dress as muggles, I was wearing jeans, black hiking boots, and a black button-up sweater. I grabbed my school issued hat, gloves, muffler, and my black coat before I left my room. Gretchen had forced me to sleep with chunks of my hair tied in knots. That morning, she had helped me take them out, so now I had a head of brunette curls.

"You look very, very nice," Ernie smiled kindly. He was also wearing boots, but his were brown. He was also wearing jeans. But he was wearing a grey pull over sweater, which looked really good with his tousled blonde hair. He also had his school issued hat, gloves, and muffler. But his coat was red.

"You look good, too. You're a pure blood, right? How do you know so much about muggle fashion?"

"I took some advice from Justin Finch-Fletchley. I went to his house over the summer, and he and his mom helped me out with my muggle disguise this year. They actually help me every year so we don't stand out as poorly in King's Cross, but this time I was actually with them."

"Justin's nice, isn't he?"

"Yep."

Awkward silence.

"Well, shall we make a day of it? Together from Breakfast to Dinner?" he asked, shyly.

"Yeah. Sounds good," I giggled nervously.

At breakfast, there was a commotion outside. Umbridge had finally succeeded in kicking out a teacher. It was Professor Trelawney. She was crying unreserved, begging to not leave the castle, because she had nowhere else to go. It's very rare site to have McGonagall side Trelawney. She was defending the poor teacher with every bone in her body, shrieking at Umbridge.

Umbridge had taken away many, many students' rights, and was reviewing the teachers and their abilities. She was even doing ridiculous things like measuring the teacher's heights. She also had a way of twisting people's words to work against them.

Dumbledore came out to see what the commotion was all about.

He then laid into Deloris. I had never seen him this angry before. And by her actions, I could tell she took the expelling of the Bug as a triumph. But Dumbledore was right; she couldn't force people to leave the grounds. Professor McGonagall led Trelawney back into the castle. I saw Harry Potter charge after the fuming Dumbledore, but was being blatantly ignored.

I was so involved in the situation, I hadn't realized that I had begun clasping Ernie's hand. He realized it too, and turned bright red.

We proceeded down the path to Hogsmeade with the other students.

I didn't know what to say, really. I could tell Ernie didn't either.

"So, how exactly did you become a Prefect?"

"I was chosen by Dumbledore, but I'm not quite sure why. My grades are good. I don't get into much trouble. But look at the Gryffindor Prefects. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They get in trouble every year."

"Yes. I've noticed."

"I think that perhaps we were all too cruel to Harry last year. But we had Cedric…he was from Hufflepuff. You know how we are. You even abandoned the Potter obsession. HAHAHAHA!"

"Yes. But, do you believe Harry?"

"Yeah. Voldemort is back. I know it. Harry is not a liar by any means."

"I don't believe so either. And I have never been obsessed with Harry Potter. I mean, yes, he is a hero to our culture, but for Pete's sake, I don't fawn after him like other girls do."

"You used to. You're right. You don't anymore."

"Well, I have had the three years to cool off. But you're right. I did. I still think he's a hero, but he's also a kid, with a huge burden to carry."

"I guess you're right. Would you like to start at Zonko's, Chloe?"

"Sure. I haven't been there since my first trip last year. I stayed out of it for some reason after that."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Inside the joke shop, Ernie and I started playing with some of the tamer merchandise, turning the attacks toward each other. We were warned by the owner that if we were any rowdier we would have to go. So, we left. Straight for the Three Broomsticks. It was nice and cozy in there. Ernie and I snagged a table by the fire. Instead of sitting across from each other, for some reason, we sat next to each other.

"Well, what did you want to do next, Ernie?"

"Uh, well, I was hoping you would have a choice. I mean, I don't really care where we go, really."

"I don't know. Is there somewhere you like to go here, and feel like you must?"

"Not really," he shifted nervously.

"Well, what about going to Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop? I have lost all but one or two of mine. And there's always the Shrieking Shack to visit."

"Yeah, but now that we know what the shrieking was, it isn't as much fun," he stared at the table top.

I wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey, Cheer up! We are all friends here you know!" I smiled at him.

"Yeah! You and every other girl fawning after Potter!"

"Ernie, it's not that I don't like you! I've just never been out with a boy before. I don't know how to act. I figured you feel less weird if this were just a friend on friend thing."

"You're right. I've never had to ask a girl out before, so it was awkward."

"I mean, you did ask me to the Yule Ball last year. But I had to go home and see my mom. Bess was home, too…I do like you, Ernie."

"Good. I like you Chloe. Really, really like you. Am I supposed to ask your father anything if you ever change your mind?"

"No. He…he…really isn't involved in that kind of thing. It's none of his business, really."

"Okay then. Friends for now, perhaps more later."

"Yes. Friends."


	8. Chapter 8

Bess

The morning of Chloe and Ernie's outing, I was forced to dress, as Chloe and Gretchen called a muggle. I still wore special boots I had made for times like this. They were my usual brown color, and the sole and design of the foot of the boots were like my Jedi boots, but they were designed to fit my leg, past my knee even, halfway up my thigh. Over those, I wore dark blue "jeans" and a soft brown "sweater". Around my waist, I still wore my utility belt and lightsaber, but I had no coat to hide it. Thankfully, Professor Sprout had extra of everything for kids like me, but she ran out by the time I had gotten to the front of the line. She assured me that she would ask Flitwick if he had any spares at breakfast. I thanked her, and went down to eat, while Chloe stood in front of the mirror, trying to get her makeup look perfect.

It turns out that Flitwick did have extra school hat, gloves, and scarf on hand. He found a box that had muggle clothes that kids that graduated had donated. I found a black coat that suited me, and, he used magic to lengthen it so that my saber was covered, and that the sleeves fit. I thanked him, and asked him a question that was burning on my mind.

"Gretchen Ondra is technically in your house. What do you see in her that qualifies as…well you know…smart or clever?"

"Oh. Well, she…well…she has a mind for memorization."

"Gotcha."

After I finished eating, I walked into a commotion outside. The Bug was being kicked out by the Hutt…I was sensing the deep distress of the Bug, and then an aura of deep loathing and fury bleeped in my head. Sharp, or Professor McGonagall rather, led the Bug away, fuming all the while; but her anger slowly turned into compassion. I saw the Potter child follow after Dumbledore but noticed that he was avoiding Potter.

I followed Chloe and said Ernie to a nearby village called Hogsmeade. I didn't go in any of the shops. I just waited outside the places they went. (I guess the Jedi assumed that I could handle this on my own, you know, a 14 year old Jedi Apprentice guarding a huge group of children and adults 13 and up!) Except that I ate at the same place, but not at the same table. It was almost as if they had cemented their relationship…at the time I had thought it was gross. Now, I don't know what I would do without my husband…

But back at the castle, I saw them talking deep in thought. Chloe let off an aura of deep embarrassment and happiness at the same time.

She was entirely taken with Ernie. It was kinda nice knowing that now I wouldn't have to be watching out for her alone. Ernie would be there to help.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Halloween" was a fun affair. Yoda and the rest of the council decided to let us apprentices enjoy the festivities.

It seemed that nearly everything was made out of what Gretchen called "pumpkin". Chloe made me try pumpkin bread. I was then a pumpkin enthusiast! I made a mental note to tell Grandmaster Yoda how wonderful these things are. And Chloe told me all about the different dishes one can make with pumpkin. I hoped I could convince Yoda to trade for pumpkins for the Temple cooks...

On Chloe's other side was Ernie. I think they may have been holding hands under the table, but it was impossible to tell.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

For a Halloween gift, Ernie gave Chloe the password to the Prefect's bathroom: Rope Soap. She knew the tub was practically a pool, so she invited Gretchen and me to go with her. We had to go after dark, but not be caught…a near impossible feat. But, she assured me that we wouldn't get caught. And, that as a Jedi, I could wander the halls. Which was right. We agreed Gretchen would pretend to be in intense pain as our scapegoat.

So, we snuck out of the dormitory, through the common room, and navigated our way through the hallways by Chloe and Gretchen with soft wand light.

It was enormous in that bathroom. And the tub _was _a pool. It had to have been four feet deep, and more than ten feet across. Once we filled it with nice, warm water and lots of bubbles, Gretchen started swimming laps. We were all wearing modest swim attire, but mine was hideous…it fit from my knees up to my neckline. It was black with light blue stripes.

"Gretchen, come here and I'll wash your hair!" I hollered at her.

"That sounds nice."

She settled in front of me, and I poured some shampoo into my hand.

"Duck under for a second."

She did. Now her hair was wet properly. I massaged her scalp with the sweetly scented gel, the bubbles tickling my nose.

She went to the water tap and rinsed her hair.

Then, another of the castle ghosts showed up.

"Who are you?"

I screamed.

"I'm Chloe Umbra. This is my twin sister Bess, and our other sister, Gretchen. And you are?"

"Myrtle. But everyone calls me Moaning Myrtle, because of my past. I was hoping you all would be Harry Potter coming to see me. He came last year."

"No. I'm Ernie MacMillan's friend. He gave me the password to get in here," Chloe explained.

"'Oh, the cute blonde boy?"

"Yes. I-I-I mean I guess he's kinda cute."

"Come off it, Chloe. We aren't stupid!" Bess laughed.

"Speak for yourself!" Gretchen groaned.

"Either she misunderstood, or she's just dumb," Chloe growled.

"She's gotten better! You've said so yourself!" I tried to defend Gretchen.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Chloe muttered under her breath.

Muggle Technology wouldn't work on Hogwarts grounds. But, apparently intergalactic technology could. My comlink went off, indicating I had a message.

"I'll get it!" Gretchen hollered, and she pulled herself out of the water. She squished across the floor toward the device.

"I don't know how to work it. I'll bring it to you."

"Thanks."

"_Meet in Professor Dumbledore's office to discuss the file found, and designed by a supposed sith lord in an hour and a half, and our file that was planned as a potential solution."_

"I'm surprised that I can go. But, if it is ordered, I should go."

"We can stay for longer, let's get you clean and into that fresh uniform," Chloe sighed.

When I got out, Chloe braided my hair in what she said was a "French Braid", and then I was off to her Headmaster's Office.

She slid back into the water as I closed the portrait behind me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe:

After Bess left, Myrtle started telling us about how she knew Harry.

"He and his friends spent a month in my bathroom. They were brewing polyjuice potion."

"When was this?"

"The year the Chamber was opened."

"My hero spent a month in a girl's bathroom?!" Gretchen and I shrieked at the same time (only she was speaking about Ron).

"Brewing Polyjuice potion," Myrtle groaned.

"Polyjuice Potion?" I asked.

"Yes. They were trying to spy on the Slytherins."

"Well, they were the prime suspects," I said.

"Ron was in a girl's bathroom?!" Gretchen shrieked again.

"Yes. He encouraged people to throw books at me," Myrtle moaned.

"He didn't?! That jerk!" Gretchen squealed.

"Gretchen, what would Mom say?"

"Put the past behind."

"Yes. So, what should you do?"

"Forget it."

"Good."

We finished bathing, said goodbye to Myrtle, and she practically made us swear to come and see her again soon. Happy Halloween to us.

When Gretchen and I crawled into bed (barely escaping Snape on the way back), it was 12:30 AM.

I wondered what sort of meeting was being held that would keep Bess so long.

I knew sith were bad. But I also knew Voldemort was back. But since the Jedi had teamed up with us, so it had to be possible that Voldemort was trying to recruit the sith.

And I couldn't help but think about those files that Bess would be discussing with the Jedi and Teachers. Surely their government wasn't as corrupt as the Ministry of Magic at this point.

Bess never expressed any unhappiness with the "Supreme Chancellor". Even if she had any unhappiness, she wouldn't say anyway, siting the "it's not my place" excuse.

And maybe when we were kids politics weren't as important. But since I believe Harry, I had to lost faith I had in Cornelius Fudge (the Minister of Magic at the time of this fiasco) in turn. So, the fact that she said nothing was irksome.

"Chloe, do you think Bess is okay?"

"Of course, you silly girl."

But I wasn't so sure.

Gretchen fell asleep soon after she asked.

But I laid awake, thinking.

I eventually gave up and decided to start doing Arithmancy homework that I had been planning on doing the next day during my free period.

"Lumos," I muttered in the common room, with my book and parchment and quill and ink under my arm.

Re-kindling the fire was the silliest house elf I had ever seen. He wore a maroon sweater, mismatched socks, and several knitted tea cozies on his head like hats. He also had on some shorts. I did my best to not laugh.

"Hello miss," he squeaked.

"H-hello," I muttered.

"My name's Dobby, miss. Who are you?"

"Umm…Chloe Ondra."

"Does Chloe Ondra know Harry Potter? Harry Potter is Dobby's friend."

"I know of Harry Potter. I don't really know him personally."

"What is Chloe Ondra doing up?"

"Oh, I couldn't sleep. My sister, Bess, got called away, so I am worried about her."

"Is she a Jedi?"

"Why, yes."

"The Jedi are smart, Chloe Ondra, and Bess Ondra must be with Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore is very kind to Dobby."

"Yes. He is kind to everyone. How did you know she's-?"

"With Professor Dumbledore? Dobby saw Master Yoda going up, miss."

"You know Yoda?"

"Just in passing, Miss Chloe Ondra."

"I see."

"Yes, Miss."

"Well, until she gets back, I should really do this homework."

"Dobby could go spy on Bess Ondra."

"No thanks, Dobby."

"Is Chloe Ondra Dobby's new friend?"

"Yes. I'm your new friend."

"This makes Dobby very happy."

He gave a boy, then with a crack he vanished.

_Stuff keeps getting weird around here_ I thought.

I settled into a chair, and by fire and lighted wand, I began my Arithmancy essay, which was to be two feet long. (Sometimes they wanted word count, but usually a length).

Bess tumbled through the entrance just as I was finishing the first foot.

Her face was pale.

"Bess, are you okay?"

She turned to me.

"I'm going to bed."

"Hey! Bess!"

"Yes, Chloe?"

"Just remembered, Happy Birthday!"

"It's November first, isn't it? Happy Birthday, Chloe."

"I hope Mom didn't forget."

"Me either," Bess sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

Bess:

I set foot into the Headmaster of Hogwarts' office. Master Yoda himself had sent the summons (even the written message had been backwards speech), but no one else was there yet.

Upon the desk was a holofile labeled "Order 66 and Counteraction" on the metal surface. I assumed Order 66 was a plot by our elusive sith lord to destroy the Jedi.

The file burst to life at my touch, and as any curious apprentice would, I read it.

Breeding Jedi…to counter the intended destruction…Order 66 was a plot to destroy us.

I heard stirring upon the stairwell, and hastily closed the file, and chucked it back on Dumbledore's desk.

My heart was pounding wildly in my ears when the Jedi Council and the Hogwarts staff walked in.

"Bess, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan eyed me coldly.

"I-I-I got the memo and came straight here," I whispered. It sounded like a weak lie. I didn't know what to do to convince them.

"The truth, she is telling," Yoda growled as he searched through his data pad. "A mistake, I have made."

I slunk back into the shadows of the doorway.

"Only the masters and knights are to be here, young padawan," the Hogwarts Headmaster said kindly.

His kindness made me cringe. I bowed and left his office.

The entire way back to Chloe and Gretchen, my mind was swirling with the newly learned information.

_Jedi…to breed like Bantha's? To have families for the sole purpose of keeping the Jedi alive? Who would be so cruel as to wipe out the protectors of the galaxy? Obviously the sith. But why? Why don't they just come out of the woodwork? One master, one apprentice._

It was then I realized that I had been walking the wrong way, and was by a small painting of a knight.

He challenged me to a duel, and I walked away, ignoring his demand.

Chloe was still awake, and kindly reminded me it was our birthday.

I climbed into bed, and experienced a deep, dreamless sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next morning, two owls plopped in front of Chloe and I, each with a short note from mother. Mine said:

_Bess, I know we haven't gotten along well in the past, but I hope this makes up for it a bit. I didn't know what to get a Jedi, and Dumbledore said it would be okay to give you an owl. Isn't that wonderful. Perhaps you will write to me more often than Chloe does. It's a female barn owl. Oh, and I hope you don't mind that Chloe's will probably live longer. That is just how the cauldron stirs._

_Mummy._

Gretchen seemed jealous.

Chloe had a beautiful "Eurasian Eagle Owl". Chloe said it was a male.

Mine was a sweet looking thing, with a forlorn expression. She nipped my finger a bit too hard so it drew blood.

After pilfering a few swallows of my juice (both birds partook) they flew nameless to the tower where Chloe had mentioned the Owlery was.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mummy was so sweet! I'm going to call him something elegant and regal…like Eugene," Chloe gushed.

"You do that, sister."

"What about you?"

"Um…I don't know."

"Come on!"

"Okay, okay. How about Jack?"

"That's a boy's name."

"Well, it could be a girl's name ow."

"Fine. Jack. Now, mine…instead of Eugene, how about Ash?"

"Jack and Ash…Ash and Jack…sounds good!" I was trying hard to sound excited.

"What's bothering you?"

I faltered. "I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't supposed to see it."

"See what?"

"Exactly!"

"I'm confused."

I didn't answer. How could I tell her about the breeding, especially if I wasn't supposed to know yet, and after I had preached to her for years about how Jedi weren't supposed to have anything to do with love or carnal relationships?

I just shrugged off her second bombardment questioning.

We ran into Anakin, and he dashed passed us in a barely suppressed rage. I made a mental note to talk to him later. His feeling were far too easily sensed during those days in the castle.

After dropping Chloe off at her class, I went to the owlery.

I scrawled a thank you note to Mother, and sent Jack on her first run (of her potentially short life).

"Everywhere is crowded. Is there no place to find peace, even among the birds?" a voice behind me shouted, with more than a hint of annoyance.

"Anakin-, I mean Master Skywalker, it's just me…"

"You wouldn't understand!"

"Try me. I may be more helpful than you think."

He hastily assessed the situation, then apparently decided I was safe to confide in.

"The new idea of the council. I'm not a master. I can't object or put my input before them on anything, without Windu glaring at me, and Yoda chastising my thoughts. And, in private, it's Anakin."

I felt the sudden urge to confess to the full truth of what I had done. I held my tongue until, "What are you not saying, Bess?"

"I saw the file. Please don't tell."

"Now, why would he hide it from me?" Obi-Wan asked too politely from the doorway.

I looked guiltily to my boots…of all times for them to be dirty in front of Mr. Rule Book.

"But, I won't tell Yoda yet."

"Thank you. I just touched the file, and it came to life, and I know I should have shut it immediately after I realized, but…well…"

"Curiosity isn't a feeling against the Force, Bess."

"Yes, Master."

Obi-Wan walked away, and we heard the pounding of his boots on the stone steps fade away.

"I understand why it upsets you, Anakin," I whispered.

"Do you?"

"Your relationship with Padme. Your DNA is preferable because of your potential prophecy status/ known Force strength. You cannot be a tester, because it would be wrong to your marriage vows. By refusing if asked, would be suspicious. You cannot accept and test with her, because they are wanting to have a Jedi and a Jedi."

"I underestimated you, Bess."

"I have a feeling my curiosity is going to be my downfall in this case, however."

"I doubt it. Even though you are nearly the "age to handle adult Jedi situations", they probably want to test more established conductors of the Force. Although, the Council has made some foolish choices in the recent past."

"Well, we'll just have to see."


	11. Chapter 11

Chloe:

I approached Bess to ask her if she would like to be our lookout during DA meetings from that point forward.

"What's DA?"

"Remember that you didn't go into any buildings in Hogsmede, right?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Remember the second pub?"

"The run down one….Hogs Head?" Bess asked.

"Yep. Inside, we were signing up to revolt against Umbridge's rules. To practice Magic, to prepare to protect ourselves from Voldemort. Dumbledore's Army. DA. That's our purpose."

"So, you want me to look for out her and her minions basically?" she asked firmly

"Yes," I admitted, slightly crestfallen, because I figured she'd say no.

"I don't like her. I'll do it," Bess consented

"Excellent. I'll tell Harry we've got ourselves a guard."

"Good. The sooner he knows, the better."

"Can you tell me yet?" I tried.

"Tell you what?" Bess avoided.

"About what's bothering you, of course?"

"Still can't yet. I'll let you know when the time is right to tell."

"You're worrying us sick."

"I am not even supposed to know. It's best kept a secret for now, Chloe."

"I'm your sister. You can tell me anything!"

"To what degree? And what of the final cost? No. It's too risky."

"But when the time is right…you swear?"

"I swear on Quinlan Vos' amnesia."

"That doesn't sound promising."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I asked Obi-Wan who Quinlan Vos was, to try and get some understanding of Bess' swear. I doubted I'd ever ask him anything else anytime soon.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

On the night of our first meeting, Harry still seemed incredibly awkward in front of a crowd our size.

"I want to practice disarming. I know it's simple, but it can be very effective."

"Against who? Voldemort?" A jerk from Ravenclaw asked.

"Actually yeah. Saved my life last year when he tried to kill me."

Bess, who was standing by the door to the Room of Requirement, even turned a bit. She didn't know much about the year before, but enough to figure out why the Jedi were here.

Voldemort, Sith. What was the difference? They were synonymous by this stage of the game.

That's when I think Bess and I really hit our first common chord in years.


	12. Chapter 12

Bess:

Yes, I swore on Quinlan Vos' amnesia. He couldn't help his problem. I shouldn't have made fun. Force forgive me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe:

We escaped the hands of Umbridge and Filch that first practice of Dumbledore's Army. We were all of one accord on that quest to stomp out their oppression.

We were rebels. We liked it.

Bess convinced Anakin to help her out.

He was impressed by our rebellious nature. To me, that showed he, too was a rebel. At the time, I had no idea. Bess didn't tell me until later just how rebellious he was.

He would stand on the left of the entrance, and Bess on the right. One night, Harry's map showed Filch heading our way. Bess and Anakin slipped out into the corridor, and had a fake verbal quarrel at the top of their lungs to keep Filch away so we could get away.

Ernie and I continued to go out to Hogsmeade to together.

I knew Ernie could be proud at times, and could have opinions about EVERYTHING, but it was endearing somehow. And, we both stood by Harry and his choices.

As things got worse, more and more people chose to follow Harry and his story, abandoning the Daily Prophet's constant assurances that the seeming acts of terrorism were coincidental, and Voldemort had not returned to his former power and then some.

DA gained more and more members, meeting by meeting.

This small act of defiance was golden to us.

One night, things went horribly awry though.


	14. Chapter 14

Bess:

Harry checked his map, and it revealed Draco Malfoy and his two goons just down the hallway.

I volunteered to distract them. Anakin had been called to an emergency Council meeting, and so I was on my own.

I stepped out and walked toward the boys.

"May I help you gentlemen?"

"How dare you speak to me, Halfling?" Malfoy slapped me across the face. If his fingers hadn't been so bony it wouldn't' have hurt as badly.

I knew my strength. I knew that my lightsaber could kill him, and even conducting the Force to defend myself substantially could kill him. I held my peace.

"Crabbe, Goyle, help me teach the Halfling a lesson she won't soon forget."

I didn't raise a finger.

Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle beat me to a bloody pulp.

I willed myself to stay silent.

_Just let them get away…quickly._

After they finally had their fill of torture, they stalked down the passageway laughing.

All I head after that was, "Force, who am I supposed to call for Med help here?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I woke up in a bed that felt more like my hard one in the Jedi Temple.

My head was sore. I hurt up and down my arms. My hands felt puffy. My brain was pounding against my skull.

I tried to sit up, but two hands pushed me down.

"Oh no you don't!" a woman's voice stated firmly.

"Is she going to be alright?" Anakin's voice asked.

"Yes, yes."

"Did they make it?" I asked.

"Yeah, they made it."

"Good."

"Who did this to you?" the woman asked.

"The blonde Slytherin dipstick," Anakin growled.

"You mean the Malfoy boy?"

"Yes," Anakin groaned.

"Where am I?" I asked him.

"Their hospital wing," Anakin answered.

"Really that bad?" I asked.

"Yes. And maybe worse if you don't lie still!" the woman chastised.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Madam Pomfrey. I'm the matron here.

"Okay."

"Drink this. It'll knock you out."

I just did as I was told…who wants to argue with that harsh tone?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I awoke hours later and saw Madam Pomfrey bustling about on the other side of room. I focused my head straight, and saw that I was surrounded by the Jedi Council, Anakin and other assorted knights, Senators Amidala, Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Garm Bel Iblis, and Representative Jar-Jar Binks, most of the Hogwarts staff, and quite a few people I had never seen before.

"Bess, these are Remus Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks (please call her Tonks, lest you anger her), Alistor Moody,Sirius Black, and Kingsley Shacklebolt. They'll need to know as they are Order members, and we're all in this together now," Dumbledore explained.

"Order?" I asked.

"It'll be explained better some other time, like when you're feeling much better."

"The file, you saw?" Yoda asked.

I looked to Obi-Wan. He refused to make eye-contact. My hear fell deeply into my stomach, "Yes, Master."

"Ask her, I cannot," Yoda seemed heavily bothered.

"Then I will. You became of legal Jedi age a little while ago, yes?" Master Windu asked coldly.

"Yes. I am 14 years of age."

"Then you know that you are now bound by our code to do all that is requested of you, unless it strongly goes against your feelings?"

"Yes, Master."

"The Council wishes you to be the female carrier for our experiment."

"Don't you think she's a little young?" Amidala protested.

"She's the same age as you were as Queen of Naboo," Mace Windu condescendingly reminded.

"Ruling a country, not trying to have children. The body may be ready for that, but the brain…it still has 11 years to go before it stops maturing. I was just precocious. She's a bright young woman, but I don't think her final destination should lie in child bearing for the Jedi Order for the rest of her reproductive life."

"She knows her place. Senator, you may need to review yours."

I swallowed hard. I felt hot tears formed in the corner of eyes, but I used the Force to hold them in until I was alone. This did not go unnoticed by the one called Remus Lupin

"Bess?" Lupin asked kindly. "Do you have anything to say?"

"I will accept the mission placed in my path. However, there are a few things I would like the Jedi Council to consider since I have their undivided attention."

"What things?" Windu glared.

"If I am successful in having this baby, and I will call it a baby, I want to be part of its life. Whether it is Force sensitive or not. Since I am not giving birth by choice, I would at least like it to know who its parents are, and that I care about them, and love them, and I get to raise them when they are young."

The supplied no feedback. I continued.

"Second, I want to approve of the appointed father, especially, since I'll be having his child inside my body."

Still…spooky silence.

"Third, I want the issue placed before the council of marriage. It could be a larger experiment if more couples could participate with different parental combinations. Such as half and half with both genders and so on, without the social stigma attached.

"Finally, I want the authority to name my own child."

Everything remained still for a few moments more.

"Concerned of outward appearance, are you?"

"Partly, my honor, yes Master, but also the code seems so empty sometimes. Like half of what needs to really be addressed is missing. It almost seems there is a middle ground between Sith and Jedi codes."

Windu sent a look of icy rage my way. Yoda and Dumbledore appeared thoughtful. Snape stood looking grave (at least it wasn't contempt at this time).

"Explain," Dumbledore offered.

"There is no passion. Lie. Jedi are passionate about our jobs. We are encouraged to have compassion for all life, which is a form of love. We cannot survive without it. Most of us were created in love. And looking at some of the records, the most common fallings/departures of Jedi have been because of love."

"Selfish, they were."

"Then think of it as they thought of the other person first, proving compassion."

"Discuss these things, we will."

"When you come to your decisions, I'll do it. Either way, I accept the mission."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the staff trickled out, I fell back to sleep, listening to the sound of Madam Pomfrey's bustling.

About 4 A.M., I woke up to a kid staring at me. I frantically searched for my lightsaber, in an exhausted panic.

"Sheez, Bess! Take it easy!"

A Hogwarts student with an improper Coruscanti/American accent? That wasn't right at all.

"Who are you?"

"I can't believe you don't remember me, fellow Bear."

Bear clan member? In Hogwarts? I moved closer to his face.

"Jason? Jason Conners? They told us your parents came to take you."

"What parents? I got caught by Dumbledore using the portal. He gave me a choice, and I chose to stay here. Dumbledore told the staff that I am a distant relative from America, and that he was temporarily my guardian until the rest of my family can come across the pond."

"Are you in the DA? How did I not see you? Do you know Chloe and Gretchen? Why did you leave us? Why are you here this early in the morning?"

"Girl, chill. One at a time. Which one first?"

"Are you in the DA?"

"Yes."

"How have I not seen you?"

"I've developed my abilities to hide better in the shadows and blend in."

"Do you know Gretchen and Chloe?"

"Yes. Same house as Gretchen, but same year as Chloe."

"Why did you leave us?"

"What do you mean leave?"

"The Jedi! Why did you choose magic over the Force?"

"I was given a choice. I chose what seemed smarter at the time."

"I have to know why you are here this late."

"Because I like wandering around at night. It helps me fine tune my sneaking abilities."

Silence.

"Jason, did you hear about the mission? Have they told the rest of the school yet?"

"I heard, but I don't think they'll tell the school."

"They will eventually…just a condensed version, making sure to leave out the point of the plan, and what the plan actually is."

"Okay."

"So many things have changed since you left…"

"Like?"

"The war. The political corruption. The re-rise of the sith. Wrongful Jedi promotions. You name it."

"So, what's next?"

"I dunno. Actually, could you do a spying job?"

"Who do you need spied on?"

"Delores Jane Umbridge."

"Hmmm…I'll do my best. I make no guarantees."

"That's all I ask, Jason. Your best."


	15. Chapter 15

Chloe:

"The experiment the Jedi have decided to conduct will only effect directly three students inside this school. I want full cooperation from the rest," Dumbledore announced.

I hadn't seen Bess since she took the beating from Malfoy. I tried to see her, but she asked me to go away, every time.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A couple days later, Bess was back at breakfast with a black eye, a bruised left cheek, and a large patch bandage on her right hand. She wore a grim expression.

However, she just poured herself some pumpkin juice, nabbed a slice of ham, grabbed one scrambled egg, and stacked it all on a biscuit. She seemed heavily distracted, and I knew better than to interrupt her thinking.

I knew the affected students weren't us. Our family didn't have three students here. But, I couldn't think of a family with three kids. The Weasleys had four.

Bess got up to leave, but motioned for me, Gretchen, and a boy I recognized to follow her.

She pulled us into a closet.

"You're the three students. Jason already knew, but you two need to know more so you can help calm mother down when she finds out. I think Yoda and the rest will tell you anyway, but Jason can help me prepare you."

"Bess, you're scaring me. What's going on?

"There was a file found labled Order 66. Inside the file were plans to destroy the Jedi. The council wants to attempt a Jedi breeding. I'm the female candidate. The council wished Obi-Wan to be the father."

"Obi-Wan is like 40," I protested.

"I know. But it would be like a normal mating process. They would inject with XY or or remove my XX and create embryos first. I don't know…I'd rather not be injected with XY."

"You mean XYZ!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"No, she doesn't," I groaned.

"But-"

"You didn't take biology! You were lucky you weren't in the special class, Gretchen!"

"Girls, please! Gretchen, a female has XX DNA and aboy has XY. That's what makes a baby 50/50 shot at boy or girl. I can show you a punnett square sometime. Okay?" Jason asked.

"Oh, okay."

"Now, I'm telling you because I needed you to know so you didn't get ideas when my body starts to change. They won't perform the procedure until I'm ready, but I have to be pregnant by the time I turn 16."

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

"Hush! Don't worry."

"How can I not worry?! You're my sister. How am I not supposed to take the news you are to be a mother by the time you are 16 like this?"

Suddenly the closet door was flung open and Anakin's frame filled the void.

"The council wants to meet with you all in Snape's office. Bess, I want to talk to you later."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In Snape's office, the Jedi Council, most of the Hogwarts teachers (obviously excluding Binns and Umbridge), and many members of the elusive Order of the Phoenix, and several people dressed in strange clothes (senators from the Galactic senate or whatever Sis said) were congregated. All four of us were ushered to the center of the crowd.

"Chloe, Gretchen, I don't know if I have ever talked to you one on one like this," Dumbledore said.

"You haven't, sir," I replied politely, silently praying Gretchen wouldn't open her mouth.

"Your sister has been chosen to perform a dangerous, and potentially life threatening mission."

"Yes, sir," I responded.

Dumbledore stepped back and Yoda took the center. He looked pensively at Bess.

"Recite the Jedi code."

"There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force."

"Bess, we have complied to allow you to approve of the father. You have. We feel that since you are still very young, you may have contact with the child if it is Force sensitive, and you may raise it if it is not," Windu explained edgily. He stepped back.

"You would also have the right to name your child. If you're its mother, it's only fair," Master Plo Koon assured (Bess told me later who he was).

"The council is still in debate about marriage. You won't be reprimanded for your accusation of flaws, and we see your point. Compassion is love. You've caused quite a stir with this accusation, and the first Jedi in many years to openly voice that opinion to the council," Windu icily stated.

"It…I'm…"

"More sensitive to relationships you are. In one, your sister is, mhhh?"

"I am, sir," I told the old Jedi.

"Hmmmmm…"

"Look, rules aside, I could have been a Jedi," I claimed.

I was ignored, as all the adults had erupted into a chorus of whispers.

I decided to no repeat myself at that time.

"Gretchen, Chloe, and Jason, you are to keep this under the radar. When the time is right, and Bess' body starts to show the changes of pregnancy, you may only tell that her duty demands it," Windu ordered us sternly.

"She will need friends to protect her from the crueler children. We're hoping you three can be there for her. Obi-Wan, please come forward. Bess, please come stand next to him.

She and Obi-Wan stepped in front of the cone-headed one (Ki-Adi-Mundi, Bess called him).

"Bess, when you're ready to try and conceive, let at least two council members know, aside from Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan, treat her like you might a spouse or at least your mother," Senator Oragano (Organa…..sorry) said gently.

Anakin's eyes flickered with rage.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the meeting was dismissed Anakin grabbed Bess. Gretchen and I were ordered to go to our dormitories. We just did as we were told.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ernie and I ate together in the dining hall as usual. I knew I could trust him with this information.

"Wow…it's an important job. Aren't they worried about the potential stigma?"

"Ernie, I don't think they get it. I mean Bess even thinks it's her sacred duty, an honor. Does she really mean it, or has she been brainwashed?"

"She must mean it."

I prayed Anakin would do something to change her mind.


	16. Chapter 16

Bess:

Anakin was furious after the meeting. He practically dragged me to the Owlery.

"What was that?! Obi-Wan?! He's to treat you like a spouse? Well, I have one, and I don't even get to treat her that way publically!"

"I didn't ask for that! I just meant…I brought it up for your sake." I added calmly.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend. Ahsoka Tano was my friend. I loved her. I love you. I hated seeing her suffer the rejection of the Jedi. I hate seeing you suffer like this. I want you and Padme to be together publically. I want you be together, make babies, dance together, and walk in the moonlight."

"You're a romantic at heart," Anakin said smugly, his attitude completely different.

"They wanted me to carry your child first. They agreed to let me approve of the father, but you knew that part. So, when your name was suggested to me, I declined. While I admit, I have a crush on you, even though I know you're married, I could never allow Padme to be hurt in such a way…I can't tear you apart."

"You really do care about us…I never figured you did care this much…this passionately…" Anakin looked at the floor, slightly ashamed.

"Banning marriage is wrong. Teaching love, then saying it's forbidden…I'll never understand. And I know Obi-Wan will never love me as I will learn to love him. But, I accept that. If he doesn't love me, perhaps he will at least love the child I bear him."

"It's not fair to you."

"Well, their top three were you, Obi-Wan, and Mace Windu. No way Mace was happy about that, so that was also a no."

"I see. I suppose I should thank you for sparing me."

"I figured that it would make Padme happiest."

"I agree. It wouldn't be fair otherwise…I'd be mad and she wouldn't understand. No way could I tell her I was fathering a child with someone else."

"Especially after she stood up for me. Anyway, I'm thinking of making y first attempt close to my 15th Birthday. And Christmas is coming up soon, and Mom should have heard and cooled off by then. Dad probably can't contain himself for a couple weeks."

"He probably couldn't."

"It doesn't help that I think this should be hidden from the Republic's leader."

"What's wrong with Chancellor Palpatine?"

"He just feels wrong to me. Plus, he has too much power. When the conflict is over, I'm afraid he won't be willing to part with it."

"Don't speak ill of the Chancellor in front of me. Palpatine is a great man. He's been my friend since I first arrived her with the Jedi."

"I never said he wasn't. He just rubs me the wrong way, and paves over his orders to the Jedi with too many smiles. I'm afraid he'll find out about the experiment, then try and control it. I don't want him forcing me to do anything."

"His is more liberal, but I even agree that he should be kept out of the loop on this one. He wouldn't understand the point."

I said nothing. I was suddenly afraid.

Anakin put his hand in the middle of my back.

"Remember, if you feel you cannot go through with the mission, tell them early enough they can find a new carrier."

"No. I gave my word, as a Jedi and a lady, and I intend to keep it."

"Anakin smiled. "That's why they think you're ready."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Since I didn't have to sneak through the portal and back, the council said I could go ahead and go home for the entire holiday. Yippee! (If you're even slightly doubtful, that was sarcasm).

The second I walked in the door, Mother was all over me, hugging and coddling me. I knew that would change rapidly, and the old routines would settle in.

"My poor baby, being forced to have a baby…what a cruel faction are the Jedi!" Mother wept, soaking my tabard. I glared at Father.

"Dear, she is of age. She agreed to the mission, and embarrassed me by asking impertinent questions and making demands," my father protested.

"Shut-up, Parr! Oh, Bess! My poor, poor baby!"

Chloe and Gretchen looked at us in awe. Usually Mother would have snapped at me by now. Jason just stood there awkwardly (Mother had approved Jason coming with us for the holiday).

"Jason, I'm Rovera Ondra. Welcome to our home. We moved Bess into Chloe and Gretchen's room, so you can take hers. Bess, please show Jason where your room and the loo are."

"Yes, Mother."

Jason followed me up the stairs.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to my room.

A plain wooden dresser and wardrobe stood against one wall, a wooden desk opposite of that, and on the back wall, with a window on above it, was a bed. The bed had a grey comforter, and a single white cased pillow. A stuffed polar bear was sitting atop the blanket.

"Just like a Jedi's quarters," Jason commented.

"Yeah. I'm going to take Wampa to the other room."

"Wampa?"

"Yes. I've had it since I was like four. He stays here, since I can't take him to the Temple. But, since we're at Hogwarts during the year, he can probably come back with me. I still haven't heard what summers on this assignment will be like."

"Groups of Jedi and apprentices will be scattered in each region of the Kingdom with Order members."

"How did…? Never mind. What is this Order of the Phoenix, anyway?"

"A society that works under the radar to over throw Voldemort. It is also SECRET for the most part. So don't walk around Hogwarts blabbing about it."

There was more yelling downstairs.

"Mother and Father will be okay in the morning."

He glared at me.

As we walked down the stairs we heard Mother, "You WHAT?!"

"I invited Obi-Wan Kenobi for Christmas dinner. He's going to see how well marriage works and send word back. I came clean with the council. For the meantime, I've been placed on immunity, since the issue is put before them by your daughter. At lease we know she has a spine."

"Look, I know that I'm harder on Bess than others. But that doesn't mean I want to person going to be the child's father in my house!"

"Mother, it won't be like that. It'll all be artificial. However, I'm sure the natural way can be arranged."

"Bess, watch your mouth. And he's your master, too?"

"Yes. I trust him. I trust him incredibly so."

"Yes, dear, you should."

"Mother, I love him as my mentor. He loves me as his student. He sees this as duty, and so do I. Perhaps, he'll love the child. But like I said, it won't be for a while yet. I won't even try until I am almost 15. If Master Kenobi is coming to dinner, so be it."

Mother stood silent, staring at me, like I was a freak, a teenage ball of rebellion.

This was going to be a long, embarrassing home visit.


	17. Chapter 17

Chloe:

Bess and Mummy tap-danced around each other until Christmas Day. Then, Mummy and Bess turned into their bi-annual kitchen tag team. Around noon, we would open gifts.

Mum and Dad bought Gretchen and I new scale sets, new dragon hide gloves, and a new muggle outfit apiece. They gave Jason $20 American (foreign money, because they legitimately thought he was American, and a certificate for a spring-born owl. Bess received a large stone, painted with a dark glaze, and koi fish. It would be something she always carried around.

Gretchen and I gave Mum and Dad a huge tin of tea from a small café in Hogsmeade. Jason and Bess got them a certificate for a dinner for two at the Three Broomsticks.

While the power cooker team dived back into their work, Gretchen fiddled with one of her textbooks, Dad meditated in a corner, and I played quietly with Bess' rock, and Jason was doodling on some parchment.

"Chloe, no touchy!" Bess hollered. I sighed and walked up to Jason. I didn't know him very well, but if Bess trusted him, I figured he was safe.

"I challenge you to the Alphabet Drawing Game. I'll go easy on you."

He grinned. "You underestimate my power."

"I'll even let you go first…you are the guest, after all."

He drew a swing-set from "A".

I drew a butterfly from "B".

He drew a can on "C".

I turned "D" into a protractor.

We went back and forth.

Then the doorbell rang.

I opened the door. There stood not only Obi-Wan Kenobi, but Master Yoda, Remus Lupin, and good ol' Mad-Eye Moody.

"Apologize to your mother I will. Need to speak with her I do."

"Yes, Master. Of Course. Please come in."

"How have you been, Chloe?" Lupin asked me.

"Well, thank you. You helped me on the path to success. I hadn't realized teaches could be so kind. How are you?"

"That's very good to hear. I've been as good as to be expected. It is no secret I am a werewolf."

Silence…

Lupin walked away.

"Professor Moody, it's good to see you."

"I didn't do much teaching, but it's nice to meet you."

There was another palpable silence, until Gretchen shouted, "Hey Mad-Eye!"

I closed my eyes and silently was begging her punishment by his hands would be swift and mostly painless.

He LAUGHED.

"Finally, someone brave enough to say that to my face. You must be Gretchen."

"Yep. That's me."

"Well, both of you girls can call me Mad-Eye. Now, the Jedi girl is?"

"In the kitchen with Mummy. She will be going to change soon. We all will except Father."

"I see." Moody's eye swished toward the kitchen door.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked.

"I would favor a brandy or a glass of wine…or firewhisky..." he replied.

"Professor Lupin?"

"A glass of wine, please."

"Master Kenobi?"

"A glass of wine sounds fine."

"Master Yoda?"

"None for me thank you."

I poured the drinks for the guests.

Bess shuffled out of the kitchen and bolted up the stairs faster than I had ever seen her go before.

"What a frivolous waste of ability," I heard Kenobi mumble.

I followed her up the stairs. Gretchen followed me.

Bess was already changing into her only muggle outfit. An owl was sitting patiently on my desk.

There was a letter from Ernie:

_Happy Christmas, Chloe! I hope your holiday goes better than what you expected. I miss you, and I can't wait to see you again at school._

_Love, Ernie._

I thought about asking the owl to wait, but instead, I scrawled on a scrap of paper:

_Merry Christmas! I'm glad to hear from you. Bess and Mummy have been okay with each other this break. I miss you, too. And you know what? I think I might love you, too!_

_Love, _

_Chloe_

I motioned for the owl to wait, raced down the stairs and grabbed a dead mouse from the freezer. Back upstairs, he took the mouse from me, flew around my head once, pecked me hard, and then flew out the window.

I rubbed the spot where is beak hit, then changed clothes.

Bess flew back down the stairs. I could have sworn she jumped them all.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After all the Ondra clan was ready, we all gathered around the table.

Father sat at one of the heads, and Mother sat to his right. I sat next to her and Gretchen sat next to me. Next to her was Lupin. Yoda was next to Lupin, and directly across from Father. To Yoda's right was Moody, followed by Kenobi, Bess, and then Jason.

Bess kept her head down, looking at her plate. Her eyes were closed, and I could see sweat on her forehead.

Everything was tense.

"Well, if we don't eat, my dear, we'll all perish. The ham looks and smells lovely. Maser Yoda, this is my beautiful wife, Rovera. Now, Grandmaster, you are the guest of honor. Please go first." Father floated the ham toward the aged creature.

Yoda took a slice or two. Then he passed the platter to Moody. Yoda then partook of the vegetables etc.

When everyone was served, we sat patiently until Master Yoda took the first bite. After he did, all of us dug in. Except Bess. She played around and took a few bites here and there.

Master Kenobi seemed to really be pleased with the food and spirits.

"Mrs. Ondra, this is very good."

"Well, Bess made that. She has always liked to help in the kitchen."

Bess neither confirmed nor denied the statement.

"Well, children, stay in here. We adults need to talk about Bess' mission. We'll call you in when the time is right," Father said.

I saw Jason sneak in with the adults, and I knew he would hide himself well.

"Chloe, when do we get to have wine at Christmas?"

"When we are 16."

"But that's like three more years for me!"

"I don't make the rules, Gretchen. In America, you have to be 21."

"Three years isn't so bad."

"That's right."

Bess was still playing with her food.

"Bess, what's wrong?"

"HUH?!"

"Bess?"

"N-nothing."

I sighed. "Sure."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I snuck into Jason's room after lights out.

He was reading JANE EYRE.

"Sucker for romance?"

"AHH! No! I-I-I…*ahem*. I get an inner thrill from her pain."

"What did they talk about?"

"Who?"

"The adults."

"Your mother yelled at Yoda and Kenobi. Yoda convinced her why it had to be Bess. She also said she had better meet Ernie over the summer or she will deem you too young to date."

"Please tell me HOW this even came up that I had been seeing Ernie."

"Yoda brought up how Bess was more sensitive to relationships since you have gotten with Ernie, and she was upset you hadn't told her yet."

Of course, Mummy would be upset.

"And?"

"And your father is still on temporary immunity. Yoda thinks more observation is needed, and potentially of another couple."

"I see."

"Yep…so…how's Bess?"

"She's…still in shock it would seem. She hasn't said much. She was embarrassed of the way Mummy got that tipsy and sat on Dad's lap, nuzzling him. I mean, it was awkward with you and the other guests here. But, she just won't talk."

"I'll talk to her in the morning. And she might feel better after she wakes up, too."

"True. Okay. Well, Good night. See you tomorrow."

"Force willing, Chloe."

Geez…no wonder he and Bess had been best friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Bess:

Finally, we were back at Hogwarts. Away from Mother.

Anakin dragged me immediately to the Owlery. Jack swooped down, begging for affection. I pulled out a dead mouse from my pouch for her.

"What's up, Skywalker?"

"Padmé's pregnant."

I froze. "What?"

"Padmé is pregnant."

"Oh…my…."

"What am I gonna do?"

"How far along is she?"

"Not very."

"You two aren't going to do anything rash, are you?"

"NO! I could never live with myself…she wouldn't be able to, either."

"Okay. My advice to you, is to tell Obi-Wan. Then come clean to the council."

"What? Why?"

"My father is on temporary immunity. And, Jason said Yoda thinks they need another couple to observe. And, if anyone can show them what love is, it's you and Padmé. I love her. You know that. When you're near her, you glow. You love her so much…it makes me want to cry and I'm heartless."

"You're not heartless. Anyway, I think I should at least tell Obi-Wan."

I sensed his fear.

"Anakin, I'll be right there with you if you want."

Anakin used his comlink to contact Padmé.

"Tonight we come clean with Obi-Wan. To whole truth."

"Oh, Anakin….I agree."

"Angel?"

"Yes?"

"Bess is coming too….I would like her there."

"It would be good to have a witness."

"I'll meet you tonight, sweetheart."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As promised, I met the Skywalkers in an abandoned classroom.

"Wait here. I'll go find Master Kenobi."

Thankfully, he wasn't hard to find, sitting at the head of the Hufflepuff table.

"Master, may I speak to you privately?"

"Of course, Bess. Excuse me, gentlemen."

I led him to the abandoned classroom.

I knocked in case.

"Enter," Anakin shouted.

"Anakin? Padmé? Bess?"

"Obi-Wan, let me explain," Anakin started.

"Okay?" asked Obi-Wan, still perplexed.

"Obi-Wan, a few years ago, after the first battle of Geonosis, I escorted Padmé back to Naboo. On Naboo, we were married. It was witnessed by C-3PO and R2-D2. To make this confession shorter, we found out over the holiday, that Padmé is pregnant. I told you because I trust you and am sick of lying to you. You're my brother, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan sat atop a desk in a pensive state.

"I suppose I can turn a blind eye. After all, I love you and I can't bvear to see you thrown out of the order, or the senator potentially scorned."

"No. Obi-Wan. I'm coming clean. Period. We're reporting ourselves."

"Anakin, no. You'll only be throwing your life away."

"I'd regret more leaving Padmé. I can't leave with a clear conscience. I'd hate myself."

"Obi-Wan, I've tried to not let this happen. I take full responsibility. But, even if Anakin is forced out, you are more than welcome in our home," Senator Amidala commented gently.

"Master, they need support, not scorn. I know I'm just a padawan, but I support them."

"Only because your father saw fit the break the rules, too."

"No!"

"You seem intent on disagreeing with me!"

"No, Master, I think the code is half right. We bury our emotions. Why did you think the Slytherins call us Halflings?"

"Bess, that is out of line. Calm down."

I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Yes, Master."

Anakin looked disappointed with me, and Padmé looked grateful for my compliance.

"When are you going to tell the council?" Master asked, much calmer.

"In the morning," Anakin replied.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you there."

Obi-Wan left. I stood in silence with the star-crossed pair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the reveal, I was summoned.

"Bess, watch over Senator Amidala during her pregnancy, you will," Yoda ordered.

"Yes, Master."

Two major assignments. Just what I had always wanted…..


End file.
